Existing medical devices utilize non-boney or non-spinal i.e. “soft” tissue compression in the prevention and/or treatment of pain and/or inflammation and/or muscle spasm and/or repetitive tendon strain and/or nausea. Many of these devices apply predominantly general and circumferential compression forces to such soft tissues. In these devices, adjusting the compression force applied to targeted soft tissues requires that an adjustment be made to the mechanism which encircles the body part (i.e. tightening or loosening the device in a circumferential manner). Many of these devices do not allow local perpendicular compression force adjustment to be made separately from and/or in addition to general circumferential compression force adjustment. The preferred method of compression applies more localized and more perpendicular tissue compression forces by means of a threaded bolt assembly or by means of a threaded bolt, whereby either the pressure foot or the articulating surface of the threaded bolt respectively apply localized adjustable perpendicular compression to the targeted soft tissues. In addition, the preferred method of compression applies more generalized tissue compression by means of the articulating surface of a mounting plate(s) whereby the amount of compression is adjusted by making circumferential tension adjustments to a strap or straps. In the preferred method, the threaded bolt assembly or threaded bolt are mounted on the mounting plate. By this arrangement, the amount of compression applied to targeted tissues by the pressure foot or by the articulating surface of the threaded bolt and the amount of compression applied to the surrounding tissues by the mounting plate may differ based upon the user's comfort, clinical symptoms and functional demands.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,302 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,951 teach a forearm transaxial compression band that is fitted around the forearm to alleviate the symptoms of lateral or medial epicondylitis. The device has opposing inwardly protruding means that direct transaxial compression against the radial extensor, supinator complex and flexor muscles when the band is circumferentially tensioned and fastened in place around the forearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,241 teaches a forearm transaxial compression band that has two elongate arcuate compression plates adjustably linked end to end by straps which are flexible to wrap around the limb but are made of inelastic material that doesn't stretch length-wise.
Within the three patents listed above, the adjustment of transaxial i.e. perpendicular compression forces being applied to the limb or body part is accomplished solely by means of adjusting circumferentially the tension on the device strapping system. There is no ability to adjust perpendicular compression forces independent of making adjustments to the circumferential tension of the strapping system. Secondly, these patents describe application which appears to be limited to the elbow region.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,058 teaches a method for treating carpal tunnel syndrome using an adjustable strap that is circumferentially fitted around the forearm. The strap is a generally band-shaped device having two opposing inwardly protruding structures on its forearm contacting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,304 teaches an apparatus and method for providing pressure point therapy comprising a belt that is secured about the waist of a user and includes a panel that is positioned against the lower back region. The main panel includes several apertures corresponding to possible points of therapy. Threaded pins are inserted into the apertures corresponding to a point in the lower back where pain is experienced. It is of note that this device describes several apertures in a single plate corresponding to possible points of therapy on the lower back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,955 teaches a pressure application unit for positioning vertebra. The device has an upper body vest adapted to substantially surround the upper body of a patient and a pressure applicator unit which has a plunger or thrust mechanism such as a screw with a cushion on the end thereof and mounted for controlled, reciprocal movement in a direction toward the spine for applying external pressure in a controlled manner to one or more vertebra areas. Thus, this device is for applying external pressure to one or more vertebra for repositioning the same and/or maintaining the position thereof in the spinal column, or for forcing and maintaining segments of a broken vertebra in healing contact with each other. Furthermore, pressure is applied to a plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,709,647 teaches an acupressure device for stimulating an LI-4 acupressure point comprising in some embodiments, a glove having two arms pivotally attached at a fulcrum and a pressure nodule. It is of note that the glove and nodule apparatus is not shaped so as to be suitable for application to body parts other than to the hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,728 teaches a strap which encircles the distal forearm and includes a pressure bead which is positioned to lie over and to press upon the Neiguan (Pericardium 6 or P6) acupuncture point. The user may increase compression upon the P6 point by reaching over with the other hand and applying pressure to over the bead. Thus, this patent requires that the user apply pressure with their opposite hand in the event that increased acupuncture point compression and stimulation are desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,854 teaches a number of clamps for applying acupressure for a variety of body parts. One embodiment, for application to the foot or to the leg immediately below the knee comprises a rectangular mounting plate, fastening straps and a screw which extends through the mounting plate and terminates in a small, spherical pressing tip. The pressing tip has a diameter of approximately 0.22 inches. It is also noted that this patent teaches the use of clamps for use on the toes, heel, hands and feet of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,227 teaches a mechanical apparatus for applying pressure to the large intestine 4 (LI4) acupuncture point. The apparatus comprises a clamp which is tightened through the action of a ratchet and further includes a screw for “fine-tuning” the amount of pressure applied to the pressure point.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,760 teaches the use of two clamping members in order to deliver acupressure stimulation to selected acupuncture points.